


Adorable Wizards

by nader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nader/pseuds/nader





	Adorable Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeromachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeromachia/gifts).



  
Rose is in Hogwarts and Kayana is in Slytherin


End file.
